


A Nautical Surprise

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, M/M, like sex on a boat, not sex with a boat, that would be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Julian has a pirate kink and you cannot change my mind.





	A Nautical Surprise

Julian stumbled a little before soft hands steadied him again. He was being led through the town, blindfolded, because his lovely magician had a surprise for him. He was being frustratingly perceptive and Ramona kept telling him not to cheat. 

"The cry of seagulls, the smell of fish... Why are we at the docks, my love?" 

"Julian!" 

"Sorry, I mean... Uh, where are we? I have no idea where we are!" Julian grinned. He could _feel_ her frown on him. Ramona sighed. 

"Well, remember when we passed through Death's realm during the last masquerade and they gave us a moment to rest?" Ramona asked. Julian's grin grew wider and he waggled his eyebrows. She couldn't see them under the blindfold, but she knew Julian's expressions. 

"Ohohoho! I treasure the memory." Julian replied. "I return there often in my dreams." He brought one of her hands up to his lips to press a kiss on her knuckles. 

"Well... You know what, just take off the blindfold." Ramona said. Julian did and was met with the most beautiful sight. And behind his lovely wife was a ship. It was that sloop they've been saving up for. Beautiful dark wood with gold trim and stark white sails. 

"Ta-da! I know we promised we wouldn't use Nadia's money, but she came up with this really good idea and it would benefit us all, especially you and...Well, it's custom made for you. So you don't hit your head when you go below." Julian's eyes went wide and a little watery as he stepped onboard. He looked over everything, checking that everything was in good shape. 

"This is for me?" he asked with a hint of disbelief. 

"Yeah. But I have to be captain." Ramona smiled mischievously. Julian raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, really? So what is your first order, Captain?" Julian questioned. 

"Look below decks. You haven't seen everything, yet." Ramona said. Julian looked like a giddy child as he rushed down into the cabin below. Ramona followed him in to see his reaction. 

Julian groaned at the sight that greeted him down below. The cabin was cozy, with a large trunk for their clothing at the foot of a wide bed. And... Oh, a feathered pirate hat hung on a hook on the wall. He hoped it would be used soon. On top of the bed sat Asra, laid across the sheets seductively. 

"Happy birthday, Ilya." Asra said with his signature coy smirk. He knew Julian couldn't resist it. Julian bit his lip, practically shaking, wanting so bad to join Asra on the bed, but waiting obediently for their permission. Thankfully, Asra gave the go-ahead by curling his finger, motioning for Julian to join him. Julian never got into bed so fast. 

Asra met him with a kiss before positioning him in the center of the bed. 

"This is your birthday, Ilya. What do you want?" Asra asked. 

"Anything. Just touch me." Julian replied. 

"Come on, love." Ramona added, crawling into bed beside them. "You have to be specific. Aren't there any secret fantasies that you've wanted to play out?"

"It can be anything, no matter how embarrassing or silly you might think it is." Asra said. Julian thought it over a bit, eyes flicking back and forth before they settled on the pirate hat on the wall. 

"Well... This _is_ a ship... Could... Could I be the unwitting stowaway on a pirate ship, forced to pay for my voyage in the service of my fierce pirate captors?" Julian's cheeks flushed red, but he had nothing to worry about. 

"I call pirate captain!" Ramona retrieved the pirate hat from the wall and set it on her head. In minutes, Julian was kneeling on the bed, tied up with red silk rope, and Ramona and Asra were dressed for the role they were playing. 

"So, what do we have here?" Ramona said, walking up to the bed and grabbing a fist full of auburn hair, bringing Julian's face close to hers. 

"A stowaway. He thought he could have free passage if he hid onboard." Asra informed. He looked beautiful in his outfit: a short purple vest, bared chest and his sash tied around his hips. 

"A stowaway? Don't you know what pirates do to stowaways?" Ramona questioned. "Give me one reason why we shouldn't throw you overboard." 

"I- I can pay. Don't th-throw me overboard!" Julian stuttered. 

"Oh? I don't see any gold on you. Or are you hiding it?" Ramona palmed the bulge in Julian's pants. He groaned and bit his lip, trying to stay focused long enough to get to the good part of their game. 

"Use me. Use me any way you want. Please, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Ramona stopped fondling his junk and unbuttoned his pants before sliding them down long legs. Now Julian was laying completely bare before the two people he loved most. His cock was flushed like the rest of him and begging to be touched. Ramona couldn't resist giving him a few light strokes to get him started. 

"Asra, will you keep him busy while I slip into something more comfortable?" Ramona asked. 

"Aye aye, Captain." Asra slowly stripped, loving the feel of Julian's gaze on him, before straddling Julian's head. Julian accepted Asra into his mouth, sucking and licking and working to bring Asra to orgasm. Meanwhile, he felt warm hands spread his legs, then an oiled finger enter him. He groaned into Asra's crotch and his eyes rolled back. He felt another finger enter him, then another. His legs settled on a pair of shoulders and he felt a kiss to his calf before he felt the fingers exit his body, only to be replaced by a blunt object. She was using the strap. 

"Do you like this? Being used by pirates?" Ramona questioned. Julian groaned in answer because his mouth was a bit preoccupied. The longer they worked him up, the more vocal he got. His neglected dick sat red and leaking on his belly. 

They rode Julian to the brink, until he couldn't take it anymore. Asra orgasmed, cumming into his mouth, and they knew he was going to cum as well. Ramona took Julian in her hand and started pumping her fist until his body tensed, erupting with white spurts on his stomach and her hand. The sight of her loves cumming and the double ended strap inside of her had Ramona cumming as well. 

They all flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Asra and Ramona worked on untying Julian so his arms could be free. He absolutely melted with Asra and Ramona doting on him, soft kisses and praises and light touches. They drifted off to sleep, just the three of them in the soft bed. 

At least, until they woke up. Then it was time for round two.


End file.
